


Blue Raspberry

by nik6251



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Battle, Boners, Crushes, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, fun times, gaius being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik6251/pseuds/nik6251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius is a flirty piece of shit, even on the battlefield, and Chrom can barely take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> [really quick i want to dedicate this to data, even though she's read it already! her thirst for the ship caused this fanfic to be created so thank you data for inspiring me <333]
> 
> here is a Very Rare non-ereri fanfic!! i really love fire emblem but im probably not gonna write any more for it than this. maybe something with henry because he's my favorite and i treasure him. i really ship him and gaius and it's just rare pair hell
> 
> SORRY I WENT ON A RAMBLE ENJOY

When Chrom set off with the other soldiers to fight a group of Risen, he didn't really envision the battle ending with him having a boner. Killing didn't turn him on, obviously, he wasn't a weirdo like Henry.. The one who caused this was that irritating red-headed thief that wouldn't leave Chrom alone ever since he joined the group two months before. He was constantly going after Chrom, teasing him with hidden slaps on the ass as he passed by, whispers in his ear, unnecessary closeness, lingering touches, and that goddamn smirk that Chrom couldn't get out of his mind.

Gaius seemed to be stuck to Chrom's side like glue, no matter how many times Chrom shook him off or flat out ignored him. Gaius's blatant interest in him was known by everyone, and the jokes were never ending, especially from Sully. Every time she saw the pair together, she relentlessly whistled and cat called after them, embarrassing the hell out of the prince. If Chrom was to be honest with himself, he really did enjoy having Gaius around. The thief was fun and unpredictable, and was an incredible swordsman. He insisted on pairing up with Chrom in every battle, and the prince didn't object. He and Gaius made quite the team on the battlefield, swords slashing through the air so quickly Chrom could barely see them, cutting down any enemy in their way, always watching each other's backs and protecting one another. Plus, it didn't hurt that the thief was the most attractive man Chrom had ever encountered, with his smooth voice, rumbling laugh, and captivating green eyes.. But even though Gaius was an interesting, gorgeous man who fought perfectly alongside Chrom, he was a little shit who teased the prince any chance he got.

Gaius's interest in Chrom had become mutual after a few weeks, although the blue haired man would never show him that.. But the constant flirting from the redhead really wasn't helping anything. Chrom's feelings towards the man had been growing stronger and stronger.. Anytime he was near the thief, he would become a blushing, stuttering mess, unable to property focus on anything. He began to avoid Gaius whenever he could, doing his best to push his emotions to the side, but they refused to go away.

So, that brought Chrom to the current day.

There was a large group of Risen just outside of camp, and Robin had ordered them all to prepare for battle and pair up with one another. Everyone grouped together quickly, until, of course, the only two left were Chrom and Gaius. Gaius didn't hesitate to materialize by the prince's side, shooting him a sly grin and asking, "You ready to go, Blue?" Chrom huffed and nodded, averting his gaze. The two of them joined the rest of the party as they set off, Gaius occasionally brushing against Chrom, very much on purpose. When the group finally reached their destination, Robin shouted a few commands at the soldiers, and the fight began. Chrom and Gaius headed towards a group of Risen on the far left. They ran towards one, and Gaius said "After you," giving Chrom an encouraging little nod.

Chrom nodded back curtly, not bothering with a response before he ran forward, slicing and jabbing quickly at the creature in front of him. One tried to attack him from the side, but Gaius blocked the hit quickly, smiling slightly at the prince. "Thanks." Chrom said gruffly as he killed the Risen in front of him. "No problem, babe." Gaius replied, his voice deep and smooth as always, causing Chrom's face to heat up. He decided to ignore the comment, helping Gaius kill the monster he was fighting. After Chrom delivered the finishing blow, Gaius let out a drawn-out "Niiiiice," right in his ear, his husky voice sending a jolt of arousal straight to Chrom's dick. Chrom closed his eyes for a moment, face burning, before turning away from Gaius and running towards the next enemy, gripping his sword tightly.

He sliced at the Risen a few times before Gaius ran forward, sword raised above his head, cutting straight through the monster like it was butter, emerald eyes intensely focused on the corpse. His hair was a beautiful mess on his head, slightly damp with sweat, and Gaius pushed it back with ease, panting slightly. "That was tasty." He murmured, meeting Chrom's heated gaze. A knowing smirk crept up on the thief's face, stepping closer to the prince. Chrom cursed himself for staring at Gaius so openly, but he couldn't help it. The man looked so goddamn beautiful in the midst of bloodshed, with his gorgeous eyes, messy hair Chrom wanted so badly to run his fingers through, and those panting rosy lips Chrom was constantly tempted to claim.

Chrom could tell that Gaius knew he was watching, with that cocky little smirk that drove Chrom crazy every time he saw it. His pants tightened further as Gaius walked towards him, eyes raking his body up and down. He leaned forward until his lips were inches from Chrom's ear. The prince shuddered and his eyes drifted closed, clenching his fists by his sides, forcing himself not to tangle his hands in the man's hair. "You've gotta get yourself together, Blue." Gaius whispered in his ear, his raspy voice almost eliciting a whimper from Chrom, but he held it in. Chrom felt Gaius's hand press against his clothed erection, making him even harder. He let out a strangled gasp at the feeling, overwhelmed by the heat in his core. Chrom opened his eyes as Gaius squeezed him once then stepped back, a lopsided grin on his face, winking at the prince. "We are in the middle of a fight, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! please comment any of your thoughts, I'd love to hear them!!
> 
> thanks again for being thirsty @ data
> 
> (((also fun fact: out of fire emblem, henry, kaden, takumi, and azura are my top babes)))


End file.
